militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions
BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions was a wholly owned subsidiary of BAE Systems, based at two shipyards on the River Clyde in Glasgow and BAE Systems' Filton offices. It was responsible for the company's surface surface warship design, build and support activities. It was originally established as a purely surface shipbuilder, BAE Systems Naval Ships, from the split of BAE Systems Marine in 2003; before being renamed Surface Fleet Solutions in 2006, upon combination of BAE Systems' surface shipbuild interests with the naval division of BAE Systems Customer Solutions & Support. On 1 July 2008 it was merged into BVT Surface Fleet, a joint venture between BAE Systems and Portsmouth-based VT Group, which subsequently became BAE Systems Surface Ships in 2009. History from BAE's Scotstoun Shipyard.]] When BAE Systems was created in 1999 the three former Marconi Marine-owned shipyards at Barrow-in-Furness and Glasgow were vested in BAE Systems Marine. In 2003 BAE Systems Marine was split into two separate subsidiaries; the two Glasgow shipyards at Scotstoun (formerly YSL) and Govan (formerly Kvaerner Govan Ltd) were transferred to BAE Systems Naval Ships. The third yard at Barrow-in-Furness became BAE Systems Submarines. This reorganisation was "to provide a focus on the UK and export surface warship building market." On 1 January 2007 BAE Systems Naval Ships was merged with the naval section of BAE Systems Customer Solutions & Support to become BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions. CS&S Naval provided maintenance, repairs, minor and major refits for naval vessels. Past projects include reactivation of the Upholder class, now reactivated as the Victoria Class submarines for the Canadian Government, and Vanguard class upgrades. CS&S Naval has completed the reactivation of the Royal Navy's Type 22 Frigates for Romania and has worked on a similar programme for Chile involving the refurbishment of three ex-Royal Navy Type 23 frigates. On 1 July 2008 BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions merged with Portsmouth-based VT Shipbuilding to form BVT Surface Fleet, a joint venture between BAE Systems and VT Group, which subsequently became BAE Systems Surface Ships in 2009. Products As well as through life ship-repair services, the division's major construction projects included: *Type 45 destroyer (in partnership with VT Group) *Type 23 frigate *Offshore Patrol Vessels *Bay Class LSD(A) (in partnership with Swan Hunter) *Wave Knight Class Auxiliary Tankers BAE Systems Surface Fleet Solutions was responsible for the construction of the majority of the blocks of Type 45 destroyers (stern to bridge, excluding masts and funnels) as well as the assembly of these blocks and the two from VT Group (compromising all of the ship in front of the bridge). When launched from Scotstoun the ships are towed to Govan to be fitted with the VT-built masts and funnels, before returning to dry dock at Scotsoun for outfitting with radar arrays (SAMPSON and S1850M), bulbous bow, propellers, missile equipment and 4.5 inch naval gun. BAE Systems completed three Nakhoda Ragam class Offshore Patrol Vessels for the Royal Brunei Navy, however the customer has refused to accept the vessels. The contract was awarded to GEC-Marconi in 1995 and the ships were launched in January 2001, June 2001 and June 2002 at the then BAE Systems Marine yard at Scotstoun. The ships are armed with MBDA Exocet Block II anti-ship missiles and MBDA Seawolf air defence missiles. The contract dispute was the subject of arbitration. The vessel left Scotstoun in 2007 in the hands of shipbrokers for onward sale. External links * The Clyde-built ships data base - lists over 22,000 ships built on the Clyde Category:BAE Systems subsidiaries and divisions Category:Shipbuilding companies of the United Kingdom Category:Govan Category:Companies based in Glasgow Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:2003 establishments in Scotland Category:Companies disestablished in 2008 Category:Defunct shipbuilding companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of Scotland Category:History of Glasgow